


Work with the Theme

by Boysn



Series: Ryuuhou Week [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ryuuhou Week Day 4: My Masterpiece/His Destruction. I chose Masterpiece. Ryuuhou decides if others are going to keep 'marring' his canvas then he's just gonna have to 'work with the theme'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work with the Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, as always. :)

With Toue and Takahashi busy Ryuuhou decided to pour all of his best efforts into his new medium. He had experimented with the 'special' ink for months and was now a master. He was soon to have his new masterpiece. 

There was a knock at his door that could've been mistaken for cordial, but Ryuuhou knew better. His canvas had arrived and (from the sound of the knock) was disciplined for the damage done last time. Ryuuhou's canvas was hot blooded and it didn't take much to rile it. 

“Koujaku-kun,” Ryuuhou greeted, moving aside for the boy to enter. Koujaku didn't respond. 

His canvas was draped with a robe hiding the unfinished work beneath. They moved into the parlor to continue working on the masterpiece. 

“Are you going to be a good boy today?” Ryuuhou asked with a taunting smile. Koujaku thinned his lips for a second before nodding. 

“Good. Disrobe and lie down on your stomach,” Ryuuhou ordered, “Ass in the air.” 

The boy's face looked like it was taking all of his energy to not lash out. Koujaku took a few deep breaths before undoing his robe and reveling his naked body. As smooth as a snake Koujaku lied on the futon in front of him, and positioned his hindquarters to Ryuuhou's liking. 

This wasn't the first time Ryuuhou was raping the lad. He didn't quite know why he did it. It could've been because his usual bed partners were too busy with work, but Ryuuhou felt other things at play. Ever since he'd started using the ink his mannerisms had changed. Though he wasn't putting the ink into his skin there were side effects to working with it everyday. In this case he felt he no longer had control of his desires. If he desired something he simply took action, there was no forethought. Not that he had a great control over his desires before, but there was certainly a time when he wouldn't have raped someone younger than 18. 

Ryuuhou took a seat facing the pert ass. His eyes scanned the canvas. 

“What is this?!” Ryuuhou snapped slapping Koujaku's side where a fresh cut had been made. The boy winced. 

“You know I sword train. Why are you so surprised?” Koujaku said with a bit of gruff to his voice. Ryuuhou raised an eyebrow. Testosterone had been kind to the youth, turning him into a beautiful creature. Now complete with a sultry deep voice. 

“What beautiful sounds I hope to make you sing tonight,” Ryuuhou said dipping a bare finger into some ointment on a nearby stand. 

The boy had learned to be loose. The body that was so taunt upon arrival was now delightfully soft and welcoming. Koujaku had control even though he hated what was being done to him. The discipline before must've been a harsh one. 

“Turn over and lift your legs up,” Ryuuhou ordered withdrawing his fingers. 

Koujaku did just that. What Ryuuhou saw on the other side made his heart skip a beat. More cuts, deep, scaring cuts. Ryuuhou gnashed his teeth. 

“Why must they mar my canvas!” he raged. Koujaku's legs shook from the shock. They'd been speaking close to whispers and the sudden loudness was jarring. 

Ryuuhou moved his hands across the flesh, feeling the bumps of what would develop into scars. The cut on the boys side was nothing compared to these. 

“I told them to not damage you!” Ryuuhou said feeling as if he would cry. Someone had come in and took a knife to his soon-to-be masterpiece. The time, the effort, the sheer skill that went into Koujaku was not matched by any other work. Not even Toue. 

Koujaku's eyes were shut tight, as if it would save him if he didn't see anything. The boy was still beautiful even with the blemishes, Ryuuhou thought. Yes, his masterpiece wasn't ruined. 

“I've been thinking about you all wrong,” Ryuuhou said running a sweaty palm through his blond hair. “You're not a blank canvas,” he spread his arms out wide, “You're a themed canvas...I must work with the theme!” 

Ryuuhou felt himself breaking. He knew he was going crazy in the moment but had nothing in himself to restrain him. He pulled his angry cock from his kimono and entered Koujaku violently. 

Even with the preparation it still hurt them both. Koujaku's hole didn't have time to widen properly and the skin on Ryuuhou's cock was pulled back so painfully that he lost a bit of his hard on upon entrance. 

The room was filled with painful hisses. It sounded as if they were both angry snakes provoking each other. Ryuuhou pulled back and pushed in, despite the pain he was able to continue. It didn't take long for the pain to melt away and a rhythm was established. 

“Good boy,” Ryuuhou whispered when Koujaku's ass loosened completely, allowing the man to glide in and out with easy. Koujaku's eyes shut even tighter in response. 

Ryuuhou paused for a moment looking at Koujaku's scrunched face. He had an idea. He grabbed a nearby needle and some ink, all within reach. 

One of Koujaku's red eyes peeked into view before both eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Ryuuhou held a needle to the boys face. 

Koujaku's lips quivered, “Are you going to kill me?” he whispered. 

Ryuuhou felt a sinister smile creep to his face, “No,” he said jabbing the needle just below the boy's eye. 

Koujaku didn't scream. Screaming would move his face and at the moment he didn't want to make erratic movements with a needle piercing him. His eyes welled with tears as the needle stabbed it's way across his face. Ryuuhou's cock grew even bigger as he dipped the needle into more ink and continued. 

It didn't take long. It wasn't a fancy design, it wasn't even beautiful. Ryuuhou tossed the needle aside and took in the view. Koujaku's face was entirely red with blood, matching his eyes. The tattoo across the boy's nose was then, but deep. 

“Work with the theme,” Ryuuhou whispered before grabbing Koujaku's thin hips and slamming the boy hard on his cock. Koujaku yelled at the violent pounding. 

Escapism was a skill the boy was beginning to harness. Koujaku couldn't control what his body was going through, but he could somewhat control his thoughts. He brought up his one comforting image, Seragaki Aoba. 

Aoba was still young but one day he'd be an adult. Both of them would. One day Koujaku would make Aoba smile again. Perhaps, one day, he and Aoba would make love. 

Koujaku's mind raced with fantasies of the other boy. He'd hold Aoba close when they made love and take his hand. Unconsciously Koujaku clutched his hands above his head, pretending one was Aoba's. 

That mullet would be gone, but he'd still have enough hair to make a pretty halo of blue on the pillow. Aoba's voice would be just as sweet as Koujaku remembered. Aoba would open his mouth and moan-

“Koujaku!”

“Koujaku!”

A pleasure painted over both the artist and the canvas. They were still for a moment, Koujaku was still processing what happened. He'd never orgasmed with Ryuuhou before. The older man pulled out and glanced down, also noticing the whiteness there. 

“Did...did you say your own name when you came?” Ryuuhou asked. 

Koujaku was briefly embarrassed before remembering he hated the man above him. He couldn't care less what the bastard thought of him. And he certainly wasn't about to share an intimate fantasy about how his best friend would moan his name. 

“Well, I suppose if I were as beautiful as you I'd say my own name too,” Ryuuhou laughed before finally rolling off. The older man took the sash around his kimono and began wiping Koujaku's face. “I went in pretty deep. Looks like you have some damage to your nasal cavity,” he said pressing hard on the new tattoo, “It'll heal though.” 

Koujaku flinched at the fiery pain in his face. So, Ryuuhou had placed a tattoo there. Now Koujaku wouldn't be able to look in a mirror without feeling anger. He didn't even care what the tattoo looked like. It was placed against his will and that was all he needed to know. 

As he thought that, a mirror suddenly hovered at his face. Koujaku's face was still bleeding a little but he could plainly see the tattoo. It looked like a scar. Browns and rusty reds were used to make it look authentic. Koujaku couldn't really see the difference between the tattoo and his real scars. 

“I worked with the theme,” Ryuuhou said before putting the mirror down.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's why Koujaku holds Aoba's hand. Also, with the nasal cavity damaged, that's why Koujaku gets nose bleeds easily. It healed but the tissue is easy to bleed. Also, I like the idea that Ryuuhou kinda gets crazy around the ink. Similar to mercury exposer.


End file.
